Project Summary Project Title: Developing a State Implemented Produce Safety Plan Project Description: In April 2016 the Idaho State Department of Agriculture began to develop a plan to enhance produce safety in preparation of implementation of the Food and Drug Administration's Produce Safety Rule (PSR). This project will build an accurate analysis of the capacity of produce grown in the state and the necessary infrastructure to implement a plan that will be capable of enhancing a national integrated food safety system while encouraging the safe production of fresh fruits and vegetables. Project Goals: The project will utilize a broad coalition of agricultural related commissions, associations, industries and universities to assemble the information needed to build a jurisdictional produce assessment and devise a mechanism to identify and maintain a farm inventory. Concurrently, technical experts will be utilized to analyze state authority and craft enabling legislation to align state regulation and activities with the PSR. Education and technical assistance will be planned and provided to regulators and the regulated industry to ensure a well-informed, community that will be able to comply with and enforce produce safety requirements. Expected Outcomes: The partnerships and plans outlined in this proposal will create an alliance of federal-state cooperators resulting in consistent on-farm inspections that meet the expectations of FSMA rules and demonstrate movement toward the goals of improved produce safety. Project Objectives: 1) Conduct a jurisdictional self-assessment to determine size and scope of produce industry, infrastructure needs and beneficial partnerships, 2) Develop a mechanism to identified and maintain an accurate produce farm inventory, 3) Perform an analysis of state authority, and 4) Craft a strategic plan that addresses goals and milestones to measure outcomes of the prescribed plan.